Padfoot Junior
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Harry gets a dog. Now they are allowed to have dogs at Hogwarts. SLASH!


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Characters are not mine. Property of JK Rowling. Part of the plot is not mine. Property of the show FRIENDS, except its with a cat, not a dog.

Warning: Slash

Author's Note: Hey guys! I was holding my doggy on the way back from the hospital, and I thought of this story!  
  
**Padfoot Junior**  
  
"Aw Harry, he's so cute! What kind of dog is he?"  
  
"He has the most beautiful eyes. They are so big."  
  
"He's so tiny! How old is he?"  
  
"What a sweetie! What's his name?"  
  
"He's a beagle, 6 weeks old, and his name is PJ. Padfoot Junior," Harry explained.  
  
He had smiled wider after each of the comments, but Ron could tell he was uncomfortable, and jumped in to rescue him.  
  
"Well ladies, I'm sure you all want to pet the dog, but he needs to eat. You can come see him some other time," Ron told them.  
  
"How rude," The girls walked away with unhappy looks on their faces, even though they were still talking about Harry's new dog.  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry said gratefully. He then turned to his dog, which was sitting on the ground where the girls had left him, whimpering for Harry. Harry picked PJ up and placed the pup on his lap. He pet the dog soothingly while it closed its eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Ron watched Harry stroke the puppy for a while before speaking. "Man, you really need to find yourself someone." Harry looked at him knowingly.  
  
"I know Ron. I've been looking. It just seems that there is no one in this school for me," Harry told him while still stroking the dog. "Well, it's getting late, and I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
"I'm gonna stay out here for a while. Night," Ron answered. Harry carried PJ to his Head Boy room and placed him on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and his pants leaving on his bunny rabbit boxers and pulled back the covers.  
  
He climbed into bed and waited until his little dog came up to snuggle against him. He watched as the animal fell asleep, and then went to sleep himself.  
  
Harry was woken up in the middle of the night however, when he felt something wet hit his face multiple times. He opened his eyes and saw PJ standing on his chest, licking him. He picked the dog up and put him on the bed.  
  
"What is it? It's two in the morning," he whined to the dog.  
  
The dog walked over to one of Harry's bedposts and lifted his leg. Harry's eyes widened understandably.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Harry said. He picked the dog up and ran with him, as fast as he could out the portrait hole. He ran down all the flights of stairs, begging his dog to hold it in.  
  
"It's ok buddy, just a little longer," he reassured him as the dog whined. He finally reached the entrance hall and pushed open the doors. He rubbed his shoulders and bounced up and down to keep himself warm while PJ found his spot to pee.  
  
Finally, the dog went and Harry picked up his puppy. He opened the front doors again and walked inside. While he was shutting the door, PJ slipped out of his grasp and took off running down the hallway, barking as he went.  
  
"Padfoot! Get back here," The dog ignored him though, and ran off towards the dungeons. "Stay quiet, you're going to wake everyone up!"  
  
The dog was still running however, and he ignored his master. Harry watched his dog fade into the dungeons. He stopped running to catch his breath. He could not see or hear his dog anywhere.  
  
He listened closely, and started walking in the direction he saw the dog go. He heard short squeaky barks followed by a growl and a squeal coming from the left, so he ran as fast as he could down the hall.  
  
He didn't notice there was someone in front of him and bumped right into them. He was sent sprawling on his butt.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" he said as he wiped himself off. A pale hand was held out for him to take, and it helped him up. Harry looked up at the person who knocked him down.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked surprised. Harry looked down when he heard a squeal and saw PJ in the blonde's arms.  
  
"Padfoot!" he took his dog from the out stretched arms of his enemy and hugged the puppy to him.  
  
"Padfoot? Is that his name?" Draco asked intrigued.  
  
"Yea, well it's really Padfoot Junior," Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"You named him after Sirius?" Harry looked shocked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Who hasn't heard of the famous Marauders?" Draco chuckled. "They played the best pranks ever. I was told stories about them when I was little, from my mother. My favorite one was always Sirius Black, or Padfoot. I wanted to meet him in real life, but I know he's not with us anymore."  
  
Harry looked sadly at the ground. "Oh no. No. Don't you dare think for one second that his death was your fault," Harry looked up in surprise when he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "It wasn't. Everything happens for a reason, and it was just his time to die."  
  
Draco could see Harry was getting upset, so he changed the subject. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I think I need to talk about it."  
  
"If you're sure," when Harry nodded, Draco took his hand and led him towards his room. He sat Harry down on the couch and went to his bathroom. He grabbed two cups, and transfigured one into a dog bowl.  
  
He filled them both with water, then handed one to Harry and set one of the floor for PJ. The dog took a few slurps and then jumped onto Draco's lap. He licked Draco in the face numerous times, and would not stop, when Draco said, "Quit it PJ!"  
  
The dog licked Draco once more, walked over, licked Harry and then curled up next to Draco. Harry laughed, "He really likes you."  
  
"You think so?" Draco asked while petting the dog to sleep. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yea. Um..." he thought for a moment, "Draco?"  
  
The blonde looked at Harry questioningly when he heard his first name. "What?"  
  
"Thank you, for...back there," He looked at Draco sheepishly. "No one has ever really asked me about Sirius. When you did, I was surprised, but I was," a pause, "Happy. Happy you were willing to talk to me." This was followed by a long yawn.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, I had better go back to my room," Harry sadly stated. "Night."  
  
He got up to walk out of the room, PJ in his arms. Draco's eyes widened when he realized the boy was leaving and he quickly stopped him.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Harry turned around. "I better walk you to your room, you know in case...in case PJ gets out!" he finished carefully.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled at the offer of company. He waited for Draco and the two exited the private room. They walked down the hallway in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
It got awkward when they reached Harry's room. They both stood there, neither knowing what to say until Draco spoke up.  
  
"Well, bye I guess."  
  
"Yea, bye," Harry said sadly. Inside Draco's heart was fighting over making a decision with his brain. He stood by Harry for a while before his heart won. He reached out and pulled the other boy's face in for a kiss.  
  
When the two mouths met, both shivered in pleasure and excitement. When they pulled back, Harry smiled at Draco who returned it. Draco turned to leave when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Hey Draco?" he turned around. "Would you, I mean if you want to, would you stay here with me tonight?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Draco didn't even consider it, he walked over and placed another kiss on Harry's lips. "I would love to."  
  
The boys walked to Harry's bed and snuggled up against each other. PJ had woken up when they were moving and had to find a place to sleep. He pushed his way into the tiny space between their bodies, curled up and fell asleep.  
  
FIN!  
  
A/N: I don't like the ending, but it was the best I could do at the time.  
  
Please Review!


End file.
